whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Solimond (CTD)
Solimonds are a Phyla of the Inanimae; a type of Fae similar to the Changelings. Overview Salamanders are the faeries of fire. The Anchors of Gladelings may be such things as camping ground fire pits, volcanoes, or even the balefires of freeholds. Krofted Anchors can be anything from eternal flame memorials, cottage hearths, forges, to gas stoves. History As the stories have it, the Solimonds are themselves responsible for their own downfall in the early ages. The spirits who first fell in love with meat were of their number and driven by this ill-fated passion they spent ages watching humankind and learning the ways of their odd and awesome hearts the way only a lover could. Finally, unable to hide any longer, they revealed themselves and showed the meat the working of Flame with its powers of transformation and truth. In this they doomed the inanimate world to slavery at the hands of men and women and caused the War of Making, forcing the other Empires to turn against the treasonous flames and excommunicate them. The other empires systematically sought out and quenched the Salamanders' Anchors of the Glade, leaving Krofted fires the only hope. Few survived and those who did have become fugitives and outcasts left to wonder the world, pursuing their own quests and passions. Nature Today, the Salamanders still feel their old attraction to the meat but their ages of persecution have not made them so toward their fellow Inanimae, especially the Krofted. They are not given to holding back on their convictions and as they see how humans have enslaved their estranged siblings and become slaves to the spirits the molded at their whims. Most are passionate avengers of the Glade and try to purify the world of all the extra stuff that has imprisoned humanity. They see to burn away the Kroft. The Solimonds are noble to the point the Sidhe could learn from them. Universally brave, outspoken, and tempestuous, they say what they mean but don't speak if they have nothing important to say and have a gift for poetic gestures. When they are passionate about something their enthusiasm is catching. Their word is their holiest bond and they are so attached to the truth that lies harm them and they have trouble even seeing them. Sadly, the memories of the Empire of Flames are weak. Fire doesn't last long, after all, and their memories burn away in a few years. Only age-old wisdom and traditions last long. Little things like facts cannot stand in creatures of such burning love and fury. Affinity: Pyros Appearance Solimonds tend to be tall and athletic as befitting warriors. While some corrupted members may become fat or slovenly, most are fit and trim and glow with what the meat would assume is health. They prefer naturally flowing hair; unruly curls, waves and spikes. When filled with Glamour their skin is ruddy, warm, and dark, though sallow and tepid when Banality corrupts them. They all radiate heat and their eyes are the color of flashing fire. Lifestyle The Salamanders can only inhabit Husks for brief but intense periods before they burn themselves out in a handful of years and are forced to find new natural fires to mold. In those brief years, though, they pursue their quests and passions. On some level they remember they are called to purify the world and so often seek to create radical change and test the worth of those they meet. The vagaries of time have left many of them solitaries but they are talkative and hold on to their primal nobility. Jeu As with other Phyla, the Jeu of a Solimond is not determined by age but rather by time out of Slumber and therefore affects outlook more than appearance. * Childlings - 'Childlings are wild, uncontrollable flames. New to the world, they want to experience everything immediately. Most of them are among the Krofted and enjoy with abandon the opportunities it provides. * '''Wilders -' Wilders, being the most common, make up the vast majority of the Salamander's crusade against the Krofted. Many begin in Krofted, Glamorous fires but forswear that modality to become champions of the Glade. They like to protect creatures cooler and weaker than themselves. * 'Grumps -' Grumps have become aware of the hatred and fear the other Phyla have for them and some try to curb their less aware siblings so as to create alliances with the other Empires. Birthrights and Frailty * 'Clarity of Vision -' When a Salamander knows what they want they let nothing get in their way. -1 difficulty on all Willpower rolls made in pursuit of a goal. * 'Gout of Flame -' For 1 Glamour point, a Solimond can release a 'gout of fire.' This is normally chimerical but can be Wyrd if they have Called Upon the Wyrd. This fire does 6 dice of damage +2 dice for each extra Glamour point spent. * 'Ring of Truth -' A Salamander is essentially unable to understand the concept of lying. They cannot learn the Subterfuge Talent in phylum to tell or recognize lies and if they try to consciously manipulate the truth they must make a Glamour roll or instantly gain 2 points of temporary Banality. Views of the Others * 'Glomes -' The Fire-folk find the Stone folk boring, smothering, and full of pointless conversation. * 'Kuberas -' Burn! Burn! Burn! * 'Ondines -' Salamanders fear the Nereids because they alone can quench them. * 'Parosemes -' Solimonds see the Parosemes as kindred souls who understand their desire for freedom. * 'Mannikins -' Like most of the Empires, the Fire-folk find the Toys odd. Fun, but not like them. * 'Kithain -' The Salamanders have fought beside the Changelings at times but do not understand them any more than to know they burn nicely. References # CTD. '''Inanimae: The Secret Way, pp. 41, 60-61. Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith